


A Lesson in Obedience

by Antecanis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: conhaythsecretsanta2015, M/M, Maid!Connor, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haytham returns from a mission and finds Connor having been disobedient, he is actually not all too displeased - he has brought something from his trip to teach the boy how to obey his Master's wishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completelyhypnotic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=completelyhypnotic).



> Written for the ConHayth SecretSanta! I'm always delighted to write about something (or some kink...) I've never written about before, so I really love getting prompts! As last year, I really had fun writing this. And, as so very often, it got much longer than I anticipated... uwu  
> 

Grand Master Kenway’s large villa seemed isolated in the dark of night; with its faint light amidst the black of winter. The light itself was a hint that his son was still awake, and when Haytham quietly opened the door, he already expected that the boy was eagerly awaiting his return after they had talked the other day. His expectations were not disappointed as he laid eyes upon Connor, who almost instantly wrapped his arms around his father once Haytham was inside and had closed the door behind him.  
The Grand Master smiled as the young man buried his face in the crook of the other's neck and breathed in the scent that he seemed to have missed during the past seven weeks.  
However, Haytham made a stern face once Connor pulled away, while the boy eyed him with unveiled affection. Carefully, he leaned in to press his lips questioningly onto his father's, and Haytham liked how Connor still seemed unsure of the Grand Master's affection towards him, which meant that he was paying more attention to his father's gestures and words. Plus, as Haytham thought vaguely, it means that he's not aware of how much he truly means to me; how much power he actually has over me.  
Hesitantly, he returned the kiss; not giving away that he had missed the boy, too.  
"I'm so glad you're back. It has been _terribly_ long this time.“, Connor muttered as he had backed away slightly; still holding onto his father’s coat.  
Putting down his luggage, Haytham granted a smile and was rewarded with the boy beaming at him; after a moment quietly adding, "I've made your bed; we could retreat there… or we could take a shower first if you'd like... Did you have dinner? Do you want to eat something?"  
Amused by the boy's eagerness, Haytham buried his hands in his pockets and regarded the other musingly. "Well...", he started, "Have you studied the chronicles like I told you to?"  
Holding his father's gaze, Connor pulled his hands away and straightened before he answered without hesitation, "Yes, father. All of them."  
"And the other thing I ordered...?"  
This time, Connor blushed slightly and averted his eyes.  
"Yes, father...", he mumbled, and didn't see the older man's smile.  
"Oh, you're a terrible liar, Connor."  
Glancing up at his father, the young man's cheeks reddened even further.  
"How often?"  
"Just once, I swear, just once... After you called I just couldn't help but think about you being back… back here with me… and how you would..."  
His voice trailed off, and Haytham tried to hide that he was actually rather pleased by Connor's disobedience. "How I would've done what? Rewarded you? Punished you?"  
Not answering, Connor just shrugged helplessly.  
"Very well. I have brought just the right thing to teach you some manners; punish you accordingly and train you to obey your Grand Master’s orders."  
Dark eyes looked at Haytham with barely hidden curiosity; surely hoping for some exciting toy to play with this very night.  
With a cruel little smile, the Grand Master reached for his luggage and produced a small package, wrapped in brown paper, which he handed over to his son, who eyed it with a hint of confusion; not having expected the size and weight of whatever it was that Haytham had brought.  
"What...?"  
"I expect you to wear it tomorrow. _All of it,_ for the whole day. I'll shower and head to bed now; I'll be sleeping alone. Prepare breakfast and wake me at precisely six thirty."  
Patting Connor on the shoulder, he grabbed his bags and headed upstairs; feeling the young man's disappointed stare on his back.

His sleep was deep and only eventually disrupted by hesitant steps wandering around the house before Haytham heard a faint knock.  
Cracking his eyes open, the Grand Master called out for Connor to enter.  
He sat up in bed and watched as the door opened slightly; merely revealing part of the young man’s face.  
"Come on in.", Haytham growled pleasantly, wanting to see more.  
Reluctantly, the young man entered his father's bedroom. He was wearing a black maid costume; complete with black fishnet stockings, a ruffled skirt, a white apron and a bow in his hair.  
Apparently rather ashamed, he presented himself to his father, who was pleased by it fitting so well and creating just the image he had been looking for.  
"Lift the skirt; I want to see if you are wearing _everything_ like I told you to."  
Slowly, after a second of hesitation, the boy reached down to grab his skirt and lift it up so his father could see everything underneath it; revealing black, lace-trimmed panties that barely covered his crotch, and a garter belt which held up the stockings.  
Giving a pleased hum, Haytham waved his hand in a dismissive manner for Connor to let go of the skirt, and said, "Good. Like I said; I want you to wear it for the whole day. Furthermore... you will address me as your Master and do exactly as I say. Understood? "  
"Yes.", Connor said, seemingly not displeased by those demands. Then, after realizing that Haytham was waiting for something else, he added, "Master."  
Nodding, Haytham got up and stretched; his eyes still fixed upon the boy; tempted to just bend him over the bed and take him right now... But, as he told himself, this was punishment and Connor would have to wait for that.  
"Have you prepared breakfast?"  
"Yes... Yes, Master. Scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee, like you prefer."  
Usually Haytham was the cook at home; taking pride in his skills and preparing meals every day when he was not on a mission.  
"Very well. I'm going to wash up. Fetch me a tie and get my suspenders."  
Connor nodded, beaming at his father, who suppressed a smile and headed for the bathroom. The boy liked it when his father was wearing suspenders, even though Haytham himself preferred to wear belts. Hence it was a hint of indulgence towards the boy; asking for suspenders instead of a belt.  
When he left the bathroom, he found a black tie and suspenders on his bed; which was neatly made even though Haytham hadn't explicitly ordered it. Connor was nowhere to be seen, and the Grand Master guessed that he was downstairs.  
After he had dressed, he made his way to the kitchen.  
The young man was cleaning up when Haytham entered, and the Grand Master leaned against the doorframe for a moment; studying the boy and trying to keep this specific image in his mind; thinking that no one other than him should ever be allowed to see Connor like this.  
The skirt was way too short, really, as the Grand Master admitted to himself musingly: already looking forward to exploring those curves that presented themselves so temptingly before him. He patted the small box in his pocket, and looked forward to give the other little thing he had brought from his mission to the boy.  
Clearing his throat, he interrupted his son's work and enjoyed the subtle hint of embarrassment painting Connor's cheeks in a faint pink as he glanced up at Haytham.  
The Grand Master sat down at the small kitchen table and looked at the breakfast the young man had prepared for him.  
"Do you... uhm... like it?", Connor asked as he came closer, nervously fiddling with his apron.  
Looking from the scrambled eggs up to his son, Haytham smiled and locked eyes with him. "Well, it certainly looks delicious, but I'll tell you once I've gotten a taste."  
Returning his father's gaze, the young man hesitated for a moment, and then muttered, "I wasn't talking about breakfast."  
"Me neither.", Haytham answered mildly before he took a sip of coffee and gave a satisfied sigh. Leaning back slightly, he studied Connor and the more he looked at him, the more he liked what he saw.  
"I'll go through my mail after breakfast, and then get some groceries. I want you to dust my study while I do the former, and once I'm back you can start preparing lunch; it will surely be past noon until I'm done with everything."  
There was disappointment visible in Connor's eyes, and, as Haytham guessed, the boy had thought they'd indulge in nicer things this day the Grand Master was back and his son was wearing something so very alluring.  
But, as he thought to himself, it wouldn't be punishment if they were to fuck right away.  
"Understood?"  
"Yes, Master..."

The morning passed only slowly as Haytham went through the e-mails he had received during his absence; mostly consisting of status reports of different missions; but still, they needed his approval and feedback. And since he hated delays, he got right to work; only distracted by the boy dusting; either not aware of how he looked, or well too aware. In any case; he surely looked delightful in the maid costume; accentuating his broad shoulders and strong legs in an all too tempting way. When he leaned forward, even if only slightly, Haytham was able to catch a glimpse of the young man's underwear and the garter belt running over his taut ass to hold up the stockings.  
"There, under that shelf... you should really dust there as well.", Haytham remarked with pleasure, leaning onto the desk as he watched the boy lean forward; kneeling on the floor with the skirt revealing everything underneath it.  
Smiling to himself, Haytham felt the pleasant twist of his insides as he wished it was evening already.  
When Connor staggered to his feet again, he shot Haytham an annoyed glance, but it also seemed as if he was at least pleased to find his father attentively watching him.  
"Well, I should head out then... when I come back, you can start preparing lunch. I'll grab some fresh vegetables."

It was past noon when Haytham returned, and he yearned for some more coffee and another good look at the boy in his current, appealing outfit.  
When he opened the door, he wasn't sure whether or not he would find Connor pouting because his father was just ordering him around without even a kiss; without anything to make up for the time Haytham had been on his mission – but as soon as he opened the door, the boy pulled him in his arms; apparently having made up his mind while the Master was gone.  
Pressing against him, Connor kissed the other hungrily; pulling off his father’s coat to let it drop to the floor carelessly; closing the door before Haytham had the chance to say or do anything. Only barely pulling away to talk, the young man muttered, "Welcome back, Master... anything you want me to... _do?"_  
Having buried his face in the crook of his father's neck, he covered the sensitive skin with kisses and his breath waved hot over the wetness that his lips had left.  
Shuddering slightly, Haytham gave a soft sound; guessing that Connor had decided to take matters into his own hands since Haytham had made no move on him.  
"Yes...", he answered, and gently pushed the other away. "I've brought groceries. I want you to prepare lunch."  
There was a cruel little smile on his lips as he watched the other's lewd and alluring expression change into something rather frustrated.  
"Understood?"  
"Yes, _Master."_ , Connor said with annoyance and vanished into the kitchen with the bag of groceries that the Grand Master had brought.  
"Risotto!", Haytham called after him, already looking forward to wipe that annoyed expression from the young man's face and replace it with utter want.  
He picked up his coat from the floor and eventually followed his son; having fetched his mail and sitting down at the kitchen table to look through it.  
Connor stood at the kitchen counter and was cutting vegetables so angrily that Haytham was slightly worried that he might accidentally lose a finger.  
Watching him for a moment, he eventually called out for him.  
"Come here, maid.", he growled and watched the boy only hesitantly putting down the knife to come over.  
Surprisingly pulling Connor onto his lap once he was close enough, Haytham wrapped his arms around him and caught his lips in a kiss.  
He could almost feel the weight on the boy's heart ease; and for a moment he just indulged in the sweet moment; hungrily moving his lips and tongue against the other's and holding him close. Connor gave soft sounds of pleasure and eagerness into their kiss; leaning against his father as he curled his fingers into Haytham's shirt.  
When the Grand Master pulled away, the boy looked at him with flushed cheeks and dark eyes; clearly hoping that this would go further.  
Haytham's one hand was on the other's hip to steady him; the other had slipped under Connor's skirt and explored the soft curves of the young man's thighs that were so temptingly wrapped in the garter belt and the stockings. Playing with the former, Haytham's hand didn't wander up further, and Connor made a vague noise of frustration as he squirmed on his father's lap. Haytham gently sucked and bit the revealed skin of Connor's neck; leaving reddish marks that would disappear again all too soon.  
"It has been so long, father... Why don't you... why won't you just fuck me?", the boy let out huskily, holding onto the other's shirt and trying to stay as close as possible.  
"Oh, I will. ", Haytham remarked mildly, his lips moving against the other's skin as he talked. "I will fuck your brains out; however you want it, I'll give it to you."  
His words caused the young man to shudder; doubtlessly spurring the fantasies he had.  
"But not yet. The costume is not my punishment for you, it's simply a bonus. You obey my orders and wait until I bend you over and fuck you whenever I please. Understood?"  
"Yes, Master...", the boy moaned, certainly wishing that moment to come soon.  
"Very well... now, then, suck me off. Your noises got me all... excited."  
Obediently slipping from his father's lap, the young man kneeled between Haytham's legs and mouthed at the older man's erection through the fabric of his pants before he reached out to unzip them and bare his cock. However, Haytham noticed Connor's one hand slipping beneath his skirt; undoubtedly to pleasure himself while giving his father a blowjob.  
"Hands on me, not yourself.", Haytham commanded and his son's dark eyes flickered up to him with a pleading look but he obeyed nevertheless; curling his fingers into the fabric of Haytham's pants and pressing his face against his father's cock. Letting his tongue dart out and lick the hot flesh in front of him, Connor gave a wanton sound and glanced up again to meet his father's gaze. The Grand Master smiled down at him with flushed lips and urged him closer, muttering vague praise. The boy looked delightful in the maid costume like this; his cheeks reddened and his eyes glazed over with want while the bow in his hair was already in some disarray. His tongue trailed the older man's cock languidly; pressing against the tip slightly with his breath waving hot over the wet skin as he licked precome from it. Haytham gave a soft sound and shuddered; watching entranced how his son's lips and tongue trailed slowly over his cock; from the base up to the tip and back down again; licking, sucking and kissing. The Grand Master was panting soon; all too excited by the sight and the quiet little noises Connor uttered now and then; breathed out lewdly against the other's damp skin.  
"Now... take it in; if you do good, I'll let you come, too...", Haytham uttered in a breathy voice, curling a hand into Connor's dark mane to urge him even closer. The boy glanced up only briefly, then opened his lips further to envelop his father's cock; sucking slightly while he took in as much as he could without having to gag.  
Pushing up into his mouth, Haytham moaned shamelessly and felt the boy shudder; clasping his father's pants tightly as if to keep himself from reaching down to his own aching arousal.  
"That's a good boy...", the Grand Master let out hoarsely, running his hand through his son's black hair and enjoying the feeling of Connor's tongue pressing against his cock with just the right pressure and letting the tip rub against the roof of his mouth whenever he bobbed his head. The young man's breath felt cool on the wet skin and Haytham shuddered whenever Connor exhaled shakily. The Grand Master could rather feel than hear the other moaning around his cock and the vague vibrations of his son's little noises only added to his arousal.  
When the young man quickened the pace with which he took in and released his father's cock, Haytham eventually bit his lips and came hard with a low growl leaving his throat.  
Connor obediently swallowed and glanced up at the older man with dark, glassy eyes as he wiped his lips. "Do you want me to... to go on? You're still..."  
Haytham was still hard; all too excited by the boy's costume and needy after the long time they had been apart. However, he shook his head and said, "No. Get up."  
Staggering to his feet, the young man sighed wantonly and asked quietly, "Did I... didn't I do good?"  
Smiling mildly, the Grand Master reached out to lift the bulging skirt and reveal the boy's straining, dripping erection, sticking out of the wet, lacey panties.  
"Oh, lewd...", Haytham muttered and was delighted by Connor's embarrassment. Looking up at the young man, the Grand Master ran a finger over the other's cock with light, teasing pressure just to chase away a soft sound from Connor's lips.  
"You did good.", Haytham all but purred and pulled down the panties as far as possible without having to open up the garter belt. It was more than delightful, the Grand Master thought, to see the big, beefy boy in this outfit; having him shudder under Haytham’s knowing touches as if they had been apart for more than just weeks.  
“Good boy…”, Haytham muttered, pulling the young man back on his lap with Connor’s legs spread; their cocks pressed together between them; slick with saliva and precome. Biting back a moan, the Grand Master held the boy close with one hand, and enveloped their cocks with the other; giving soft, lazy strokes at first just to tease his son, and get himself fully hard again.  
“Please…”, Connor huffed, his shoulders shaking as he wrapped his arms around his father and tried to move up his hips to increase the faint stimulation.  
Letting out a breathy, mocking laugh, Haytham leaned in for a kiss that the boy all too eagerly granted; his lips moving hungrily against his father’s as the Grand Master gave them longer, more intense strokes; enjoying their arousals pressed together like that.  
The boy didn’t last long as Haytham had expected, and he came with a soft cry of pleasure breathed out into their kiss; clasping his father’s shirt as he shuddered and cramped. Jerking himself faster, the Grand Master broke their kiss and looked at the boy, who was in such disarray now, wondering whether or not Connor should ever know just how fond his father was of him; how much he loved seeing the young man like this; still dazed from the orgasm, his cheeks flushed and his dark eyes glassy as he wiped saliva from his flushed lips and eyed his father with an intense expression. Giving a quiet groan, Haytham came and sagged back a little; feeling satisfied for the moment, even though he knew Connor hadn’t had enough just yet; not nearly enough.  
“More, father, please…”, the boy muttered, as if reading the other’s mind. “Just… take me raw; like this, just… _please…_ ”  
Shaking his head, Haytham smiled with arrogance, pushing the young man from his lap and closing his pants. “No. You should’ve thought of that while you fucked yourself even though I explicitly ordered you not to while I’m gone. These are the consequences of your disobedience. Like I said; you have to wait until I decide to take you properly… Now, look at yourself. You’re in such disarray, maid… Clean yourself up before you finish preparing lunch. It’s getting late and I’m hungry. And _heavens;_ get rid of those panties; they’re all wet and stained. Why, yes, you shouldn’t wear any at all if you end up making such a _mess_ of them.”  
At first, there was disbelief visible in Connor’s eyes, then it was thoroughly replaced by annoyance and a certain level of frustration.  
“Yes.”, he said through gritted teeth, and only eventually added with reluctance, _“Master.”_


	2. The Second Lesson

Haytham had cleaned himself up as well, and had eventually retreated to his study in order to finish looking through his mail without any distraction; and that Connor certainly was, especially now that he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the short, ruffled maid’s skirt. Of course that was something Haytham had anticipated, but first things first, he told himself; business before pleasure. However, this thought of Connor preparing dinner; bending over the kitchen counter with the taut curve of his ass so temptingly revealed… his bare bronze skin, over which the black garter belt ran to hold up the stockings; accentuating his strong legs that didn’t seem to fit to this outfit but actually made it all the more appealing…  
Sighing, Haytham ran a hand over his face and tried to concentrate back on the reports in front of him; glad that Connor didn’t know how hard it was to resist him, because if he tried just a _little_ harder to seduce the older man, it might just work despite all lessons in obedience that Haytham tried to teach.  
He could hear Connor rummaging around in the kitchen; doubtlessly having cleaned himself up and now preparing the late lunch Haytham had asked for.  
Eventually being able to take his mind off the image of the young man presenting his bare behind, Haytham looked through his urgent mails and was only after two hours interrupted; deep in thought while writing a report of the mission he had just absolved and not even noticing the faint knock on the door.  
Only when Connor came into the room and cleared his throat, Haytham looked up with a distant expression on his face.  
“Lunch is ready.”, the boy said, his eyes dark but warm upon his father.  
Leaning back, Haytham reached up to loosen his tie; regarding the other for a moment before he answered, “Very well. Bring me my share then. You can eat in the kitchen, or living room, whatever suits you.”  
If the young man was disappointed that they weren’t having lunch together, Connor didn’t show any sign of it; simply vanishing again just to reappear a moment later with a steaming hot plate of pumpkin risotto; nicely decorated with balsamic vinegar and cress. Giving a pleased hum, Haytham arched a brow, having to admit to himself that Connor had done an excellent job.  
“Wait.”, he said sternly as the boy had put down the plate and was about to leave again. Looking back at his father quizzically, Connor seemed surprised when Haytham reached out to pull the young man into a soft, brief kiss that the boy had earned.  
Smiling at the Grand Master, Connor returned the kiss gently and seemed more at ease when he left to have his lunch in the kitchen.  
Haytham ate slowly; reading through the part of the report he had already written and making small corrections wherever needed. The risotto was well done, and it seemed like Connor had learned from all the times they had cooked together, Haytham thought with a vague smile on his lips.  
After he was done, he simply pushed the plate aside and dived back into work; determined to finish everything in order to be able to spend the whole evening doing something more… pleasant.  
When Haytham was almost finished with the report, Connor emerged to fetch the plate and to ask politely whether or not the Grand Master had enjoyed the meal.  
Glancing up at the boy, Haytham gave a crooked smile and said, “It was nicely done, as to be expected of a maid. Bring me some coffee in an hour.”  
The young man nodded; standing there for a moment longer and brushing over the skirt as if to flatten some invisible crease.  
“Anything else?”, Haytham asked with raised brows; regarding the boy with his sharp grey eyes and being glad that the skirt covered everything; at least from the front.  
Shaking his head, Connor sighed and left; letting his father have a good look at his behind before he closed the door.  
Haytham gave a quiet noise of impatience once the young man had left; patting the small box in his pocket and hurrying to finish up work before the boy would return; determined to be done with it by then.

When Connor brought the coffee, he immediately knew that something was up.  
His father’s desk was empty; devoid of all the books, the laptop and the files that were usually scattered over it; laid out in some kind of system that he would never understand. Haytham himself was sitting behind it; leaning back in his chair and regarding the boy attentively; the first buttons of his shirt undone and the tie hanging loosely around his shoulders.  
The Grand Master calmly watched his son coming closer; taking the cup of coffee from the young man’s hands just to stand up and put it aside; placing it on a nearby shelf; then glancing at the boy and noticing just how expectant Connor looked back at him.  
“Bend over the table.”, he ordered with a mild smile.  
Exhaling a shaky breath, Connor did as he was told; presenting his bare ass as he leaned over the table and pressed a reddened cheek against its cool, wooden surface. Haytham took in the pleasant view for a moment, then he stepped closer, raised his hand, and instead of a gentle preparation, Connor received a smack on his behind.  
Giving a cry more out of surprise than pain, the boy turned his head to look back at his father, who still had that distant mild smile on his lips.  
“That’s for the one time you’ve disobeyed my orders. You’re _mine;_ don’t you forget that, boy.”  
Letting out a shaky breath, the young man let out quietly, “More…”  
Arching his brows, Haytham gave a shake of his head as if Connor hadn’t shown a liking for being spanked before.  
“More? Well, since you have only pleasured yourself _once_ in my absence…”  
“N-no, it was more… more often. Please, you need to…”  
“Ah, really? How often, then, maid?”  
“At least… ten times…”  
Knowing that Connor was lying, Haytham indulged him anyways; letting his bare hand come down on the young man’s reddened ass nine more times; putting less force in his hits with every smack; knowing that by now, the skin was sensitive for every touch.  
The boy was squirming; spreading his legs more and giving little sounds that were a mixture of heavy panting and shameless moans.  
Eventually, Haytham had reached a count of ten smacks, and he ran his hand soothingly over the abused skin of the other’s behind before he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall behind him; determined to let the young man wait just a little longer.  
“Now, in the top right drawer there’s lube. Get it and show me how you prepare yourself when I’m not around to do it for you.”  
“ _But –_ Yes. Master.”  
Haytham guessed that Connor knew exactly where the lube was; they had done it in the study before because it seemed like it was the boy’s favorite challenge to get his father distracted from work somehow. Indeed, the boy retrieved the small bottle in no time; slicking his fingers and following his father’s command willingly.  
Looking back at Haytham with one last, pleading look, he reached around himself and without any further ado, he pushed his slicked middle finger into himself. Haytham watched him as he carefully moved his fingers; quite obviously knowing exactly what he was doing. Only when a second finger followed the first, the boy started to give soft sounds; mingled with his heavy breath and uttered amidst fervent syllables. “Aren’t you eager as w-well, Master? Haven’t you… missed me, too? Haven’t you t-thought about me at all? Imagining me wearing this? B-begging for your cock?” Moving his fingers in a sweet rhythm, the young man had closed his eyes as he leaned onto the table and readied himself for his father’s cock.  
“Oh, I have.”, Haytham growled as he stepped forward again and reached for the drawer to retrieve condoms.  
“N-no, just… just like this.”, Connor muttered as he opened his eyes and pulled out his fingers; trembling in anticipation. They hadn’t done it raw in a while; mostly because the boy was usually not all too eager to clean himself up after they had done it. “I want t-to feel it.”, he added with some embarrassment.  
“As you wish…”, the Grand Master breathed out; opening up his pants and baring his erection. He could feel his son’s eyes on him as he slicked himself with long, lazy strokes, and he liked the way he could even feel Connor’s utter want.  
Then, when he stood behind the boy and pressed against him, the young man gave a soft groan; resting his head on an arm that was draped over the table; unable to hold onto anything.  
Haytham aligned himself with the other’s entrance and slowly pushed into him; almost pitying the trembling, needy mess in front of him; so very eager for exactly this; welcoming his father’s cock so willingly.  
“Like this?”  
Connor was panting softly; however, it seemed to be more out of need than actual lust yet, and with a husky voice he answered, “Just a l-little deeper…”  
When Haytham complied, the boy’s body gave a jerk, and the Grand Master knew that he had found just the right angle with which he would have to fuck him. He could feel the young man’s body tighten around him; and the wanton sound that left Connor’s lips left little doubt as to how much he liked it.  
“Did you come already, maid?”, Haytham asked, not without amusement.  
The other didn’t give an answer; he just tried to press back against his father and take him in deeper; get him to move.  
Haytham gladly pulled back his hips just to snap them forward again and push into the hot tightness of the other’s youthful body.  
Connor gave sinfully needy sounds; strangled moans whenever Haytham slid all the way into him; being rougher with every thrust; pressing Connor against the table as he fucked him hard. It almost felt like they could melt together like this; the heat, the erratic rhythm with which they moved against each other and the noises leaving their throat along with the sound of the table being moved over the floor slightly, all amalgamated to pleasant ecstasy.  
Haytham held tightly onto the other’s hips that were framed by the maid’s skirt; letting the Grand Master have an intoxicating view of Connor’s reddened ass adorned with the garter belt running over the bronze skin; of the other’s body accepting his cock anew with every movement; slamming into the young man raw and relentless.  
When he could feel the boy shudder beneath him; hear him cry out another pleasured gasp, Haytham let go, too; spending himself far into his son’s body with one last thrust.  
For a moment they remained as they were; breathing heavily and enjoying the orgasm rushing through their veins. Eventually Connor moved beneath his father, and Haytham pulled away so the boy could get up. That he did; turning around on weak knees to fling his arms around the older man and pull him into a hungry kiss. Haytham all too willingly granted it; wrapping his arms around the boy and running his fingers over the ruffled fabric of the other’s dress.  
“Let’s get upstairs…”, he muttered, his lips barely leaving his son’s as he spoke.  
Connor didn’t answer, but he seemed to agree for he demandingly pulled his father in the direction of the door; not minding the table and the shelves they bumped into on the way to the bedroom; their lips still locked in a hungry kiss.  
However, when they had reached the stairs, Connor urged his father down onto them, and Haytham complied hesitantly; sitting down and pulling Connor onto his lap; all too reminded of their little encounter in the kitchen earlier that day.  
“Impatient, are we?”, he hummed, and Connor let out a short laugh as he pulled away his lips to take a shaky breath. Reaching between them, he gave his father’s half-hard cock a few intense strokes; apparently not willing to wait until they had reached their bed after all. His lips trailed over the exposed arch of Haytham’s neck and the older man could feel his son’s sharp little teeth scraping over his skin as he playfully bit down and left a trail of hickeys on the pale skin. After a moment, he pulled back and his eyes shone dark with want as he looked down onto the older man.  
Giving a soft groan, Haytham simply leaned back and watched how Connor aligned himself with the Grand Master’s erection to slowly push down onto him; panting heavily as he once more took in the other’s cock; his eyes closed and his flushed lips parted to breathe out rapt sounds along with his father’s name that was whispered as if it was a spell.  
His maid costume was already stained and crinkled; one stocking was detached from the garter belt and covered his leg only half; and somehow, he had lost the bow in his hair.  
This time their rhythm was lazier; slow and pleasant just for the sake of lust and not fulfillment alone; now and then even stilled when Connor bowed down to steal a kiss; seemingly enjoying being in charge of their pace this time.  
Haytham only barely moved up; letting the young man do the work this time and simply enjoying the sight of Connor on top of him like this; reaching up to gently tease the boy’s nipples through the thin layer of fabric; letting his fingers explore those curves they already knew so well; retracing lines he had mapped out so many times before and that he was never tired of feeling beneath his fingertips. He certainly admired the young man’s hunger; his determination and want as well as his youthful body that never seemed to tire.  
When he came with a soft growl leaving his throat, Haytham held tightly onto the boy and could feel how Connor shuddered and arched his back; reaching down to his erection that was obscenely peeking from under the skirt to give it a few strokes and be pushed over the edge as well.  
Sagging against his father’s broad chest, he breathed out a last, pleasured moan and let his galloping heart calm down. Haytham huffed out a soft, praising murmur; guessing they needed a shower soon.  
But Connor sat up again and eyed the older man through half-lidded eyes; satisfied for the moment, but evidently not for long.  
“Just out of curiosity, but… what would I’ve gotten if I had been a good boy?”  
Haytham gave a short, breathless laugh and reached out to brush a dark strand of hair from the boy’s sweaty forehead.  
“Well… since you only disobeyed my orders _once…_ you might as well have it.”, he said slowly, looking musingly up at the boy as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the small box he had been carrying around all day long.  
Connor’s eyes were dark as he regarded the box for a moment before he opened it.  
The Grand Master could almost feel the other’s surprise; but the young man’s eyes were fixed upon the content of the box as if he was bewitched.  
Realizing how grave this gesture must seem in the boy’s mind, Haytham weakly muttered, “It’s just… I thought you might like it.”  
The boy’s dark eyes slowly returned to look at his father, and the smile that appeared on his lips gave away how much he understood the meaning of the gift.  
Carefully removing the broad silver ring from its box, Connor gave it to Haytham and held out his hand.  
For a moment Haytham hesitated; knowing that this was something he couldn’t take back; at least not in its metaphoric meaning. But, as he told himself, maybe it wasn’t too bad that the boy knew just how much Haytham cared for him… Slipping on the ring, he locked eyes with Connor; wishing the other hadn’t realized the symbolic meaning of it.  
“I’m completely yours, father, but you have to understand _just_ what that means.”, Connor said quietly as he looked down onto the ring on his finger; fitting perfectly and glistening in the dim light of their stairway.  
Before Haytham could breathe out any reply, Connor continued to speak. “It means that if you _ever_ dared to not return from a mission, I’d follow you wherever; and drag you back to me. Even if I have to find you in hell.”  
Baffled by the other’s bold words, Haytham opened his mouth for a reply to cut him back down to size but was silenced by Connor’s lips crashing onto his’ for a hungry kiss; his hands pushing off the suspenders to work on his father’s shirt. Maybe, Haytham thought vaguely, the shower had to wait. And maybe… Connor also wasn’t too bad at teaching a lesson.


End file.
